


Surprise! I'm your Mate!

by glittergirl38



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergirl38/pseuds/glittergirl38
Summary: Phichit Chulanont is late bloomer and it takes one night with a lovable (drunk) Alpha Seung Gil Lee to bring out his second nature. When sober will they be able to come to terms with being mates, and also the consequences of their passion filled night ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice, this is just a fan fiction that is not for profit, only fun. This is my first YOI story, I hope its good.

_Bangkok, Thailand_

 

Phichit Chulanont was in love. He never thought to find a love of his own, felt his mate didn't exist. Phichit was a truly good person, always happy, worked hard on his skating, and was always there for his friends. This is what he let everyone believe, but he wasn't always happy, in fact he was sad a lot. Phichit felt incomplete. All humans had duel natures. Some were Alphas, some betas and a rare few were omegas. Phichit at 20 years old was none of these. He had never presented, and he was the only one in his circles who was single natured. This didn't stop Phitchit from hoping and dreaming for a love of his own.

It was after he'd won his first gold medal at the Cup of China and he was back in Thailand waiting to see if he'd make it to the GPF. He watched the Rostelecom Cup to cheer his best friend Yuuri Katsuki on when he felt his heart burst with the sight of South Korea's own Seung Gil Lee. He knew of the Korean skater and had been in competions with him before, but hadn't been close by him in person since some of the junior competions. They had literally never spoken. Which was odd to Phichit. He was friendly with all the other skaters, then why had he not tried to befriend Seung Gil. Well now he's seeing the other skater in a new light, and he would definately try getting to know Seung Gil Lee when they met again. Phichit wasn't sure what it was but he had a feeling his life was about to change.

 

_Rostelecom Cup Moscow, Russia_

 

Seung Gil Lee was devastated.  He'd come so far only to lose at the Rostelecom Cup.  It was the final competition before the GPF. What was wrong with him?  Why couldn't he get his shit together?  His technical performance is flawless, knowing the jumps and combos to get high points.  But his artistic performance was lacking.  Seung Gil was not a very emotional person, but in his skating he tried really hard to convey what the music meant to him. It never reached the judges no matter how hard he tried.  His short program "Almavivo" was a lively piece and he performed it well, but his free skate "Pavane Pour une Infante Defunte" was just aweful. His low score pushed him out of the running for the GPF.

 Seung Gil was an Alpha and never showed weakness, but suddenly it all became too much and tears slipped down his cheeks. As he walked back to the locker room he thought about his feelings hard.  Was it really all about losing at the Rostelecom Cup? In part yes but another part was the loneliness, yes he had his dog Jin and his family.  But at 20 years old Seung Gil was starting to believe he would never meet his mate, if even someone exists who could want him, understand him, and yes love him.  Did this special person exist and if so when would they meet.  He only hoped that his mate would try to see past the cold facade to the warmth he hid inside.  If not he feared he would forever be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long to post. I had some trouble with the love scene. Sorry, it's short too, but I hope yall enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pyeongchang, South Korea  
Winter Olympics 2018

Seung Gil was drunk, he doesn't know how it happened. But here he is in a bar celebrating with a bunch of his fellow figure skaters. For some reason, he'd let Sara Crispino, her clingy brother Michele and his now mate Emil Nekola drag him to a bar to celebrate. He hadn't medaled in the Men's single, but he did come in 4th so it wasn't too bad. Yuuri Katsuki had gotten the gold, Victor Nikiforov silver, and big surprise Yuri Plisetsky the bronze. After him was Phichit Chulanont in 5th, and that's as far as he could remember at this moment because he was distracted. 

Seung Gil was growling and sniffing the air as he came closer to the beautiful Thai skater. His scent was so alluring and all the Alpha could think was "Mine"! Now usually Seung Gil was aloof and anti-social at best, but get him drunk and he was downright cuddly. So when he started to growl and possessively walked up to Phichit and put his arm around him everyone gasped alarmed. Phichit, on the other hand, felt his body instantly respond to the alpha, his Alpha!

"You smell so good my mate, please say you'll be mine." Seung Gil whispered seductively as he nuzzled Phichit's neck.

Yuuri Katsuki was the first to recover from the scene unfolding in front of them. In all the years he'd known Phichit Chulanont his friend had been scentless. Yuuri himself was an Omega and his mate Victor Nikiforov an Alpha. Both Yuuri's parents had been Betas, so Yuuri was used to the different smells of second natures. And up until a few minutes ago, his friend had been one-natured, but now he was an Omega coming into heat. All because of one unfriendly (usually) social recluse but a good skater, Alpha Seung Gil Lee. The now very friendly Korean skater was draped around his friend, who seemed very happy to have him there.

"Phichit, you're an Omega!" Yuuri exclaimed.

His friend gasped and looked at his best friend. Seung Gil thinking something was wrong growled at the other omega. Which made Victor growl at him and step in front of Yuuri. Phichit sensed the conflict coming and decided to drag Seung Gil away from the bar.

" It's okay Seung Gil. I'm fine. Come on let's go somewhere where we can be alone?" He rubbed the others cheek gently before pulling him toward the exit. 

" But Phichit-kun, you're going into heat it's dangerous!" Yuuri shouted after them.

 

Phichit just waved over his shoulder and kept walking. He and Seung Gil took a taxi back to the Olympic Village. They finally arrived at Phichit's room and went inside. As soon as they closed the door Seung Gil pushed him down on the bed, and followed after him. They looked into each other's eyes and even though he was drunk Seung Gil remembered his manners.

"Phichit my mate, can I kiss you?" He asked surprisingly soft. Phichit answered him by smiling, then kissing his lips softly.

Seung Gil groaned as his mate kissed him for the first time. So sweet, so soft Phichit's lips tasted like heaven. Seung Gil was lost in his scent, so intoxicating it was driving him crazy. He knew he should slow down and analyze what was happening but it was as if he had no control over his body. "Rut" was what it was called for an Alpha but this was his first time. He needed to get to know Phichit before mating him but the sweet smell of heat filled his nostrils.  
Phichit was burning up inside and he knew he needed his Alpha to help ease it. It was like being horny x ten and he moaned. This got Seung Gil's attention and the blur cleared a little from his dark eyes. He pushed Phichit's hair out of his eyes and looked at him seriously.

"I know you're my mate and I know I want to make you mine, but I don't want to force anything on you." He placed his palm on Phichit's cheek feeling the heat on his skin.  
" Seung I need you and I also want you to mate with me, please Alpha before the heat takes me completely." He could see the truth in Phichit's eyes warring with the heat. Even through the alcohol haze Seung Gil feels the pull to his Omega and can only try to make him happy.

He pulled the beautiful Thai skater to him and kissed him with so much passion, pushing his tongue inside tasting all of that lovely mouth. When they were both breathless Seung Gil removed Phichit's clothes slowly. Kissing down the side of his neck lingering on the sweet scent gland, licking and nibbling making his Omega moan. Next, he ran his hands down the smooth chest rubbing the hard brown nipples, feeling Phichit writhe as he gripped Seung Gil's arms. He licked one hard nub while he rubbed the other, driving his mate crazy. So he kissed lower pulling Phichit's pants and underwear off at once and he growled at the sight.

His manhood was beautiful, slightly smaller than his own but hard and leaking at the tip.So tempting as he leaned forward and licked the flushed head the taste causing another growl to slip as he took all of his mate's cock into his mouth. Phichit cried out once again as Seung Gil pushed one finger into his entrance dripping with slick. He took his time preparing his lover, stretching him gently so he wouldn't be uncomfortable, all the while stroking him to add more pleasure.

When Phichit was begging for him to take him, Seung raised up wrapped his mate's legs around him and went to push in but stopped suddenly. He leaned down and kissed Phichit softly then whispered in his ear.

" Are you sure you want to be mine?" he asked seriously.

And even through the haze of lust Phichit answered honestly.  
"Yes, Seung I want to be yours. So please take me."

That was all he needed to hear. He pushed in slowly and even with all the stretching and slick it was really tight. When he finally was all the way in he paused to let his mate get used to him. Phichit let him know when he was ready by pushing against him. Seung Gil groaned and began moving in and out slowly. Sweat beaded on his forehead with the force of his holding back.  
Phichit couldn't believe this was happening. His secret crush was now his lover and mate. Seung Gil was such a gentle lover too, and while Phichit was grateful at first his heat was becoming unbearable.

"Alpha please harder! Ne-need your knot please!" Phichit was shaking and tears leaked from his gray eyes.

It broke something in the Alpha and he pulled out flipped his mate onto his stomach then plunged back in quickly and started pounding hard. Every other stroke hit Phichit's prostate causing him to cry out in pleasure. Seung could feel his climax was close so he reached down to stroke Phichit in time with his thrusts. His little mate cried out as he came all over Seung Gil's hand and the bed. The Alpha could feel his knot begin to swell with his impending climax so he lay over Phichit's back and began to kiss the spot he intended to bite as he came. The climax hit him so hard that he growled loudly as he bites down binding them together as mates.

Seung Gil's knot stretching him hurt so much but, still there was so much pleasure as his Alpha claimed him and all Phichit could think was "I am so happy!" and "Now I feel complete!". As they lay there now exhausted and cuddled on their side with Seung Gil spooning him, he didn't want to think about consequences or responsibilities. Phichit just wanted to bask in the afterglow with his Alpha, his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm off to a good start. Kudos and Comments welcome!


End file.
